companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank
"Yeah, we picking up your signal!" Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank or Panzer IV F is an Axis heavy Vehicle featured in Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts. Game Info The Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank (PanzerKampfWagen IV Ausf. F1) was a series of the Panzer IV Ausf. series intented to be the infantry support tank of the German army while the Panzer III as the assault tank during the early campaign of World War II. But as the war progressed, it is found that the Panzer III was inadequante performing its role and and the need for better armor penetrating capability. The Panzer IV took its role as the primary battle tank during 1943. The Panzer IV ausf. F will be the last to be armed with low velocity cannon, nevertheless it saw action until the end of the war. This tank is the main panzer field unit of the Panzer Elite. It is built from the Panzer Support Kompanie with the upgrade of the Panzer Support Kompanie. Armed with the 75mm KwK L/24 low velocity gun and a MG42 light machine gun on the chassis, the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank is also known as the "Stubby" for its short cannon. Although the 75mm KwK L/24 gun may not have the armor penetrating capabilities of the standard Panzer IV, the low velocity gun that fires the HE(High Explosive) round is designed kill multiple Infantry Units with a single shot. Riflemen Squads and Paratroopers are highly vulnerable to the HE round of the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank 75mm KwK L/24 gun. It's main gun is also highly effective against soft targets, such as light vehicles like the Jeep and Bren Carrier, will be instantly destroyed by the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank's main gun. Medium vehicles such as M3 Half-Track, M8 Greyhound, Stuart Tank and Tetrarch Tank with their light armor also stand little chance against the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank's 75mm KwK L/24 gun, which is also highly effective at tearing down base structures and buildings. The Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank, like most Panzer Elite panzer units, can lock itself down for rapid fire abilities, increasing it's rate of fire. Although immobile, the lock down allows it to fire the main gun to more rapidly and thus increase its effectiveness, acting as a high-powered and well-armored anti-infantry gun. As its panzer armor is similar to the standard Panzer IV, it is relatively tough. The Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank can be upgraded with a turret-mounted MG42 upgrade for suppressing Infantry and the homogeneous steel armor skirts upgrade, which increase its armor protection against High Explosive & Armor Piercing Round,thus greatly enhancing its survivability. Axis Commanders also prefer the Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank to work along with Panzer Grenadiers and Marder IIIs; while Panzer IV Infantry Support Tanks and Panzer Grenadiers cut down infantry, the Marder IIIs turn armored tanks into scrap metal. Details Weakness Allthough it's gun is good at destroying soft targets the gun has little chance of destroying enemy armor because it just doesn't have the power to break through the tank's armor. If you have one of these it is strongly advised to keep infantry close with panzerschrecks so you can protect it from enemy armor. Even though it works slightly better than the Ostwind Flakpanzer rapid fire cannon, it does little damage against a standard tank, even while attacking the sides or rear armor. The M4A3 Sherman, Cromwell Tank, and Sherman Firefly can easily defeat it in a tank vs. tank battle. Heavily armored tanks such as the M26 Pershing heavy tank can destroy it while suffering only minor damage. The Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank is also vulnerable to artillery strikes, such as the 25 pounder Gun Howitzer, especially during lockdown as it takes time (around 8 to 10 second) to become mobile again. By the time it moves, the artillery shells will have already rained down upon it and potentially destroyed it. The Panzer IV Infantry Support Tank is part of the panzer battle group, so never rely solely on them. Rather, it is best to mix them with other panzer units, such as Marder IIIs and Panthers to protect against armored targets. Category:Vehicles Category:Panzer Elite Units Category:Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts